Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Es navidad de 1929, justo después de la gran depresión... ¿Cómo toma Albert la situación? ONE- SHOT creado para un reto del grupo Albertfans.


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Un ONE-SHOT creado para el reto del grupo Albertfans en base a un villancico.  
Vida tenemos sólo una, disfrutemosla y no permitamos que cosas materiales no nos dejen ser felices, hay que buscar la verdadera felicidad en las cosas más simples.

Felices fiestas a todos! ! !

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Chicago, Vísperas de la Navidad de 1929

El frío glaciar proveniente del lago Michigan le calaba hasta los huesos, pero eso en definitiva no le importaba al hombre que iba caminando por la amplia avenida, la gente iba y venía por las calles aledañas, a algunos parecía que la crisis no les había pegado en absoluto y compraban regalos y cosas para Navidad a otros en cambio se les veía mendigar en las calles o con carteles colgados en el cuello pidiendo trabajo para poder mantener a sus familias... él de milagro había logrado salvar una considerable parte de su fortuna, pero para ello había tenido que declarar algunas de sus empresas en bancarrota para poder liquidar a los empleados y evitar la catástrofe financiera.

Llevaba al menos una hora caminando a paso apresurado entre la gente, los coches y los crecientes edificios de la ciudad, en su mente y corazón solo reinaba la desesperanza, la angustia y el dolor… sin querer sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a aquél lugar donde ella años atrás lo había encontrado cuando huyó del hospital, se detuvo por un momento frente al lago y jaló la solapa de su abrigo para tratar de cubrirse más, hasta ese momento fue consciente del frío y se estremeció, mientras una lágrima recorría su helada mejilla.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto, por qué? ¿Qué broma macabra tuya es está? ¿No te bastó con dejarme huérfano, dejarme sin mi hermana, sin mi sobrino, solo completamente y para qué, para que al final de todas formas se fuera a la mierda todo? ¿Qué clase de prueba es esta? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-

…y derrotado se dejó caer sobre la fría nieve que cubría el césped crujiendo bajo su peso…

Recordó en eso cuando los rumores sobre el desplome económico iban creciendo, sus asesores financieros le dijeron que no debía de preocuparse, las empresas Andley iban en franco crecimiento y la crisis que se avecinaba afectaría a los pequeños empresarios, no a monstruos como ellos, y por vez primera no hizo caso a las sugerencias que George le hizo de sacar los activos e invertirlos en otras empresas más seguras, ¿Que podía pasar? No solo termino perdiendo millones e hizo quebrar varias de sus empresas dejando a miles de sus trabajadores sin un sustento, sino que además el clan entero se desquebrajó con esa decisión, su tía estaba muy decepcionada de él, sus sobrinos habían tenido que cambiar su residencia a otros lugares para poder manejar las empresas que les quedaban y él tuvo que terminar dividiendo la fortuna y liquidando las sociedades con el clan para poder salvar de alguna forma los bienes familiares, el clan que por décadas había prevalecido contra viento y marea ahora estaba casi extinto y todo por su culpa.

Siguió llorando en silencio, de rodillas, hasta que escuchó un leve crujido detrás de él… y la vio… llevaba un abrigo en color rojo que acentuaba el tono blanco y sonrosado de su aún tersa piel, una gorro blanco que con la luz del atardecer parecía que la cubriera un halo de luz, parecía un ángel… ella siempre había sido su luz, pero ahora no la quería jalar a la oscuridad que se asomaba en su alma, no quería jalarla hacia esa penumbra que ahora zozobraba su alma y su espíritu…

-¿Que haces aquí Candice?, vete mejor… quiero estar solo.

-No William, no me voy a ir de aquí, no si no es contigo…

-No me llames así, ¿Quieres?- Mientras dirigía a la rubia una mirada tan glaciar como el clima que imperaba, pero eso no inmutó a la rubia que de pronto sintió un deja vú, cuando él de forma agresiva la apartó de su lado cuando estaba amnésico y se encontraba aún en el cuarto cero del Santa Juana. Ella se hincó junto a él aproximándose y acortando la distancia y le habló con suavidad…

-Es tu nombre hasta donde yo recuerdo William Albert Andley, además tú primero me llamaste Candice, y yo quiero ser para ti como siempre… Candy, simplemente Candy.

El rubio en respuesta comenzó a vociferar molesto, derrotado…-No merezco el nombre de mi padre ni merezco su apellido, ¿No te das cuenta que lo arruiné todo?

Candy puso su mano sobre el abatido hombro del rubio, que al contacto de su esposa se estremeció hasta los huesos y no era producto del frío y la vio a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que siempre le habían transmitido paz, alegría y amor… y ella siguió hablándole pausada y tranquilamente aunque por dentro se sentía desmoronarse al ver al amor de su vida así de abatido.

-Albert, siempre, siempre hemos vencido juntos los contratiempos, siempre hemos salido adelante y que yo recuerde cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia nada de lo que tenemos ahora nos hizo falta para salir adelante y ser felices.

-Candy, entiéndeme por favor… no es solo por ti o nuestros hijos, no es por mi… es por todos los que están atrás de nosotros, por todas las familias que quedaron desamparadas, por mi tía que la decepcioné, por Archie y Annie y su familia que tuvieron que irse a Boston a hacerse cargo personalmente de lo que quedó allá porque yo no fui capaz de hacerlo y por Stear y Paty que cuando lo creímos perdido y después del memorial reapareció y ¿Para qué? ¿Para que viera como la fortuna de su familia casi se perdió por completo por mi falta de buen juicio? Y me desespera y no sé que es lo que siento al ver a la gente como si nada en las calles, tan ajena a todo, a punto de festejar la Navidad cuando muchos incluso se suicidaron, cuando hay tantas carencias y…

-¡Shhhht!- Candy puso su dedo índice a manera de silenciar el parloteo del rubio sobre sus labios…- ¿Escuchas eso Albert? Son villancicos… la gente canta en las calles y no es por como dices que no les importe la situación, sino porque es algo que después de todo no vale la pena; hay cosas que importan más en la vida que el dinero, que el poder o la sociedad… el amor, la familia, la amistad y la vida misma son nuestros más grandes tesoros amor y esos si sería catastrófico perderlos, ¿No te parece?

-Candy, de nada sirvió que estuviera toda mi infancia solo, que estuviera aislado, de todas formas todo se fue al demonio…

-No digas eso, las cosas a veces tienen que ser de esa forma, si mis padres no me hubieran abandonado y tú no hubieras estado solo, jamás hubieras escapado a la colina de Pony y jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, no me habrías rescatado de la cascada, ni me hubieras consolado a la muerte de Anthony; tal vez si me hubieras adoptado a petición de tus sobrinos, pero nunca nos hubiéramos visto en Londres, ni me habrías escrito de África y lo más importante, jamás hubieras perdido la memoria, no hubiéramos vivido juntos y jamás nos habríamos enamorado… además no todo está perdido.

-Pero decepcioné a la tía Elroy, desde que esto sucedió prácticamente no sale de su cuarto, no quiere ver a nadie…

-Albert, la tía es ya grande y para ella fue todavía más difícil todo lo que sucedió, pero para nada está decepcionada, sabe que hiciste lo posible por salvaguardar lo mejor posible la fortuna de la familia y la unidad del clan y dice que ella no pudo haberlo hecho mejor, está muy preocupada por ti; llevas días metido en el edificio del corporativo, no te has bañado, no has comido ni dormido adecuadamente… quise darte tu espacio, pero me estoy muriendo por ti, muero de la angustia y de la preocupación, la tía esta igual y tus hijos no dejan de preguntar por ti, es por eso que decidí irte a buscar hoy… llegué al edificio y me dijeron que te vieron caminar por la avenida, que rehusaste usar el auto, te busqué por muchos lugares y de repente pensé que te encontraría aquí como hace años…será noche buena y quiero que lo pasemos juntos mi vida.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas (Que tengas una pequeña feliz navidad )  
Let your heart be light (deja que tu corazón sea la luz)

From now on your troubles will be out of sight (A partir de ahora tus problemas estarán fuera de la vista)

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo Candy, lo que menos hay en este momento en mi corazón es luz…

-Solo inténtalo Albert, respira profundo y deja que aire se lleve todos tus pesares…

Have yourself a merry little Christmas (Que tengas una pequeña feliz navidad)

Make the Yuletide gay (Haz que sean unas felices festividades)

From now on your troubles will be miles away (A partir de ahora tus problemas estarán a millas de distancia)

-Ojalá de verdad estuvieran a miles de millas…

-Albert!

-jajajajajaja está bien pequeña, ya no diré nada…

-Al menos te hice reír, ven…- La rubia se puso en pie y le extendió la mano a Albert invitándolo a pararse… -Vamos a casa, te urge un baño ya que aunque hace frío, aún así apestas…

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Albert abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña rubia que estaba frente a él…

-Que haría sin ti pequeña…

-No amor, que haría yo sin ti, siempre has sido mi fuerza y mi paz…. Ahora me toca a mí ser la tuya.

Ambos rubios se dirigieron caminando a la mansión, la cual se había quedado con escasa servidumbre debido al mismo recorte que tuvieron que hacer; y los que quedaron Candy les había dado unos días libres, ella se dedicó a hacer una sencilla cena de navidad y la disfrutarían por vez primera con los más allegados a su familia, ya que, como siempre sucede, cuando la gente se queda sin poder, muchos les dan la espalda.

Albert se dio un baño, se cambio por algo sencillo para vestir y cuando bajo al comedor se llevó una agradable sorpresa… la mesa estaba decorada de manera muy sencilla e iluminada con velas que le hizo recordar la sencillez de cuando vivían en el Magnolia…

-¡Hijo, William! – Una efusiva Elroy abrazó fuertemente a Albert mientras él le correspondió el abrazo, era fuera de lo normal que la tía demostrara ese tipo de afecto en público y la única vez que la vio reaccionar de la misma forma, fue cuando él después de 3 años y una vez que recuperó la memoria volvió a la casa…. -Mi muchacho, jamás vuelvas a pensar que me decepcionaste, haz hecho un extraordinario trabajo como cabeza de los Andley, toma asiento en tu lugar, como debe ser…

Candy observaba la escena conmovida y sus pequeños junto con George y su esposa iban ingresando al comedor

-Albert, ¡Bienvenido de nuevo a casa!

-Candy ¿Tu hiciste todo esto?

-Oye! Me ofendes… pero tienes razón, no lo hice yo sola, tuve un poco de ayuda y en realidad te tengo otra sorpresa…

.¿Otra?

Y cuando el rubio terminó de hablar quienes iban entrando ahora al comedor eran Archie junto a Annie y sus hijos y Stear con Patty y sus hijos. Stear y Archie se acercaron a Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras las 3 mujeres los observaban emocionadas…

-Tío, somos una familia y no te vamos a dejar solo, serás el cabeza de la familia Andley pero nosotros somos adultos y también somos responsables por lo ocurrido.

-Así es, Albert… como dice Stear, no te vamos a dejar solo, será como en los viejos tiempos, tenemos vida, fuerza, inteligencia y si nuestros antecesores sacaron adelante a la familia, nosotros lo haremos juntos también…

-Bueno, ya basta de lágrimas y abrazos, todos a sentarse y cenar, que se va a enfriar… Annie, Paty, ¿Me ayudan a servir por favor?

Here we are as in olden days (Aquí estamos como en los viejos tiempos)

Happy golden days of yore, (Felices dias dorados de antaño)  
Faithful friends who are dear to us (Amigos fieles que son queridos por nosotros )

They gather near to us once more, (Se reúnen cerca de nosotros una vez más)  
Through the years we all will be together and (A través de los años estaremos todos juntos y)

If the fates allow (Si el destino lo permite)

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow (Cuelga una estrella brillante sobre la rama más alta)

La cena estuvo deliciosa, platicaron anécdotas graciosas durante la cena, sobre los inventos fallidos de Stear, la vez que entre todos trataron sin éxito de que Albert recobrara la memoria, sobre los fallidos intentos en la cocina de Candy y a la tía Elroy no se le había visto tan contenta y relajada como en esa ocasión; definitivamente y pese a la crisis, la familia Andley tendría un nuevo inicio, como el ave Fénix surgiría de las cenizas y con esos pequeños que ahora jugaban y corrían por todos lados.

Después de la cena pasaron todos al salón donde Annie los deleitó con hermosas piezas en el piano y Patty la secundó tocando el violín… los pequeños se quedaron dormidos y fueron llevados a su habitación mientras los adultos continuaron platicando y riendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían; de pronto Albert se apartó de los demás y salió a tomar un poco de fresco y tras él fue Candy.

-Albert, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Albert en respuesta la atrajo a su fuerte cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente…

-¿Te he dicho el día de hoy que te amo más de lo que jamás pensé amar a alguien?

-No, pero siempre es bueno escucharlo de tus labios.

-Gracias Candy, siempre serás la luz que guie mi vida y más cuando la oscuridad la domine.

-No digas eso, tú siempre has estado para mi… y te amo, así que era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, demostrarte que te equivocabas, que los que te queremos siempre te apoyaremos pase lo que pase y sobre todo que no te culpamos de lo que sucedió…

-¿Cómo es que Stear y Archie y sus familias están aquí?

-George y la tía estaban muy preocupados al igual que yo por ti, así que nos pusimos en contacto con ellos, decidieron que pasarían aquí las fiestas y serviría para externarte su apoyo y cariño… además nos extrañábamos y que mejor pretexto que la Navidad y el estar vivos… ¿No crees?

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now (Y que tengas ahora una pequeña feliz navidad)  
Faithful friends who are dear to us (Amigos fieles que son queridos por nosotros)

They gather near to us once more,( Se reúnen cerca de nosotros una vez más )

Through the years we all will be together and (A través de los años estaremos todos juntos y)

Si el destino lo permite(If the fates allow)

But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow (Pero hasta entonces tendrémos que arreglarnos de alguna manera)

And have yourself a merry little Christmas now (Y que tengas una pequeña feliz navidad ahora.)

-Gracias Candy, mi pequeña… que tengas también una pequeña feliz navidad.

FIN?


End file.
